Welcome to Parenthood
by Devil's Final Cry
Summary: Sequel to Welcome to Hell. Dante and Cammie got the hell out of the mental place, and now have two children. What happens if that peaceful life is threatened when the children are kidnapped?
1. Parenthood

**A/N: This story was posted as a sneak peak from _Welcome to Hell_. This story won't get right away updates as it did with the first story. Sorry. :( I'm having a hard time writing stories lately...**

**

* * *

**

7 Years Later

"Mommy!" Aiden cried from the bathroom on the main floor. Dante just recently opened a shop called _Devil May Cry_. And the shop is also our home...It isn't pretty much, but I had to live with it, since I'm a few weeks pregnant with out second child, and Dante didn't want me on his feet. It's funny. When's off doing business, he can be an ass. But when he's with me, he can be an ass and be not himself...you know what I'm saying? Aiden was our first, and thankfully he was a handsome healthy boy. A boy that doesn't have to deal with his mother's blood issues. I don't have anything _wrong _with me. It's just that the females in my bloodline, just die out of nowhere.

Just after Aiden was born, I died for like three minutes or so, just so my loving dead mother, who I had never met _living_, can tell me that if I have annoy more kids who turn out to be girls, they won't have the...disease, I guess you can call it. But I still get it. Hooray for me. Every day I'm scared of just dropping dead, and I'm not the only one. Dante's scared as well.

"MOMMY!" Aiden yelled again, I was upstairs in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. I went downstairs and saw Aiden drenched, and standing by the bathroom door.

"Why are you so drenched?" I said letting mother mode take over.

"There's a monster in the bathtub." He said bluntly.

"What?" I opened the door, and there was a water demon in the bathtub, creating a flood. I shut the door, and bent down to Aiden's eye level. "Why don't you go find Apóy? He should be on the roof...or somewhere."

"Okay!" Aiden said trotting up the stairs.

"Make sure you dry off!" I said, as he went up the stairs. I sighed, and walked over to Dante's desk, which was covered in magazines, pizza boxes, three empty glasses that use to have strawberry sundaes in them, and...my black lace bra...

I grabbed the gun that was in one of his drawers, and walked back in the bathroom. I probably knew that a gun won't work on a water demon, but it was worth a try. The doctor said that I shouldn't use too much of my powers when I'm pregnant. I haven't used my powers since I was pregnant, so I think I'm good...I think.

I shot some shots at the demon, and then threw the gun out of the bathroom. The water demon roared, and I smiled an evil smile. And snapped my lovely fingers. Lightning always works with water. Though I wasn't expecting the thing to blow up on me. I was soaked, like Aiden was, and now there was water everywhere in the bathroom leading out towards the main hall. I groaned, and went upstairs to change.

I changed into a bathing suit, knowing that I was going to get wet again, while cleaning up this mess. After an hour and a half, I finally cleaned up the water in the bathroom, and now it was time for me to clean up the main hall. I was on my knees soaking up thew water with a rag and putting the water in the bucket.

The door opened, and then there was a loud clunk noise. I slightly turned my head, to see what made that noise. It was a guitar bag.

"What did I miss?" Dante said with a sexy tone, I forgot to mention that I was wearing a bikini. Hey, my baby bump isn't _that _bad...in fact you can barely see it!

"Water demon..." I said getting up and walking towards Dante. "How was work?" I kissed his lips.

He sighed, a happy sigh, and put his arms around my waist. "It was fun...I brought home one eighty."

"That's good..." Dante kissed me again, it was a deep kiss. One of his hands undid my tie on both my neck and my lower back, causing my bikini top to fall to the ground. I managed to pull his jacket off, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"EWW!" Aiden said from the stairs. My eyes widened, and I ran to the desk, and jumped over it, and covered my top half.

"Aiden! Go upstairs!" Dante yelled. Aiden laughed, and I could have sworn Apóy laughed as well.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**

Ah. Parenthood.


	2. A Home Mom

**A/N: Yes, I know both chapters are short... And I'm truly sorry. But I've been having a hard time writing stories lately... :( This I actually typed during school hahaha... **

**

* * *

**13 Months Later

Thirteen months later, and I'm dead. Not literally, figuratively. Why? Well, you see I have a seven year old son, who is slightly jealous of his three month year old sister, Eva. Yup, that's right. We named our second child –a healthy, cute baby girl- after Dante's mother. Too bad that none of our kids will be able to see or meet their grandparents. Why? Well my mother died before I even knew her, and my father died in the explosion of the mental hospital that was my evil home for all my life. My adoptive parents lost contact after that incident, though I did recently receive an e-mail from my little brother. Dante's dad, Sparda, is dead…or so we think… And he lost his mother when he was young. Dante has a twin brother, but he's dead too. BUT! Dante had recently found a young man that looks like him, with a demon arm. Okay maybe they don't look alike… (well they got the same hair color… silver). But he does come over sometimes. His name is Nero. He's got a girlfriend, named Kyrie. Their a nice couple. And Nero is sort of a bipolar opposite of Dante…Well that's my opinion anyway.

Oh look, I'm rambling. It's what you get when you have two kids and you haven't kicked anyone asses. I'm basically a stay at home mom. I miss the blood shed honestly, but I love hanging out with my two adorable children. Though I have to stop trusting Dante about getting food. All he has for food is pizza and strawberry sundaes. I didn't mind it at first, but it gets to you after a few weeks. And don't remind me about money! A year after the incident on the MH, we were in debt! Yeah in debt. Still slightly in debt too. I take care of the money these days, but with me still having no job..we will be in debt for basically the rest of our lives.

"Mommy!" Aiden yelled from his room. If your like me and you stay home 24/7 you know where every sound comes from.

"What Aiden? I'm downstairs!" I yelled back attempting to organize Dante's desk…epic fail. The main floor was Dante's office, and the whole upstairs was our apartment. The main floor was plain. There was a desk in the back middle of the room, and on the back walls were trophies of what Dante had killed. In one corner was an old jukebox, that you have to kick, or punch in order for it to work. And to the left, by the stairs was a pool table, a couch and an old TV that barely works.

"You want power! You want power!" Said one of "trophies" on the walls. I turned around and gave it a glare.

"I don't want power you fucking piece of shit!"

"Mommy! You-"

"Yeah I know! I'm a bad mommy." I truly was, well when it came to my _lovely _vocabulary I was. "Well what's up my cute looking son?" I gave him a slight nuggie. Aiden was totally a mama's boy.

"Eva made something go on fire."

"Hahaha…wait…what?"

"Eva. Made. A. Plant. Go. On. Fire." He said slowly.

My eyes widened, and entered mother mode. I ran upstairs to Eva's bedroom. When I opened the door, there was a plant burning in bright yellow flame. And standing in the crib, was a smiling blonde, Eva. Eva clapped her hands, all happy.

"Oh dear…" I mumbled, and I snapped my fingers, and the flame disintegrated, leaving the flame unharmed…well physically, anyways. I walked towards to a still happy Eva, giggling, and picked her up. "You are becoming like mommy… and that is bad…very very bad…"

"Why is it bad?" Aiden asked rocking in the rocking chair.

"Having a toddler with the ability to control fire…think about it Aiden."

"Ohhhh….SHE COULD BURN ROBBY JENKS!" He said laughing. I gave him a slight glare and rolled my eyes. "Sorry… "

"It's fine…I thought you took care of that problem a week ago." We were walking towards the kitchen.

"I did, but then this week he started up again."

"Aiden, can you help you sister eat, while I start dinner?"

"Sure." Aiden sat on the couch that was in the kitchen, and I gave Eva to her older brother. I then gave him the bottle.

"Tell me if she's start's to squirm. And after your done. Burp her-"  
"I know the drill mom."

I gave him a smile, and went back to cooking dinner. What were we having? I have no idea, what's ever in the fridge I suppose.


	3. Kidnapped

**A/N: OMG! It's another chapter of _Welcome to Parenthood_! Yeah... Dante isn't really in this chapter... I don't know how Dante writes letters so I just winged it, and just basically failed. Sorry about that. I stink at writing other characters that don't belong to me. :/**

* * *

I woke up to the morning with no nice warm body next to me. No silver hair. No nice abed chest. No Dante. I pouted my lips and stretched. Dante most be out on a job or something...oh wait, there WAS a red rose on the night table with a little note:

_Dear Cammie,_

_I'm sorry that I can't be there to see you wake up. The girls and I found a job up in Fortuna. Probably going to be gone for a few days. Tell Aiden and Eva that I love them and miss them. _

_Love,_

_Dante_

For some strange reason, every time he writes me a little note, he doesn't seem _Dante_. He seems like...I don't know, a poet. Shakesphere. Someone who isn't my badass husband.

I didn't feel like getting up though. I just sniffed the rose, and stayed in bed. Then I noticed something. It was quiet. Too quiet. Before my anxiety got the best of me, I looked at my clock. It was quarter of ten. Knowing my kids, their usually up and yelling about by now. But there wasn't a peep.

I shot out of the bed and grabbed my bathrobe and speed walked down the hallway towards the kids bedroom. I peeped in, and no one was there. My heart rate began to rise. I checked the playroom, the whole second floor. And then the first floor. My kids were missing.

CRASH!

The sound came from out back on the patio. I ran from down on the first floor (the only way to get from the back was to go through the kitchen which was on the second floor), all the way to the kitchen. Skipping a few steps in the process. My heart was racing faster than ever. I skidded across the kitchen floor and almost ran into the glass door. I slid the door open, and there were two children and a dragon looking guilty, with a broken flower pot in the middle of the group.

"Oh, thank god." I said putting my hands on my knees and taking deep breathes. "Don't EVER do that again. Okay?"

"Sorry mommy," Aiden said, taking Eva's hand. "We didn't mean to break the flower pot."

"Oh, honey. It's not the flower pot. Its getting your mother all nervous."

"Why were you nervous?"

"Oh I don't know. Woke up this morning to find a note from your father. And silence. What do you think?"

Aiden laughed, and then Eva. Apóy smiled, showing his fangs. "Oh! Sorry! We were up when daddy was up, so we told him where we would be. We didn't mean to."

"It's okay...just don't scare me like that okay?" I picked up Eva. "You guys want chocolate chip pancakes?"

"YES!"

"WAA!" Eva said through her binky.

Apóy blew fire through his nostrials in the air.

"If this apartment goes on fire, Apóy, you are going to be in _big _trouble." He pouted. "Why don't you three a non-breaking fun game."

"Like what?"

"I don't know... _Apples to Apples._? Or _Jenga_, _Monoply_. Tons of games we have. Just no more breaking games."

"Kay!"

I left my two kids and a dragon that is older than them and acts like a child, out on the patio. While I started the pancakes. I left the door open, so I could hear what the kids were up to. They were playing with some dolls and action figures that Lady and Trish had given them for Christmas.

The pancakes were done within twenty minutes. I set the table and started cutting Eva's into tiny pieces. Before I went to go get the kids, the downstairs door-opening bell rang.

"Kids. Pancakes are done. I'll be right back, there's someone down stairs."

"Kay! Come on Eva! It's time to get sugar high!"

"Wigh!" She said all smiley.

I went down stairs to find a young man about early twenties, waiting there. He was all nervous.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I got to the last stair. He jumped as I spoke. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-it's fine...I-is th-this. Dev...Devil..."

"Devil May Cry?" I said with a little laugh. "Yes, yes it is. So how can I help you?"

"Y-yo...you h-ave chi-childre-children?"

Creepy. "Yes. Why?"

"Pr-Protect them."

"Excuse me?"

"He's coming back. Protect them."

POOF. The man disappeared.

"AIDEN? EVA?" I screamed as I ran up the stairs. "Aiden? Eva?" I hear nothing. No laughing, no giggles. No talking. Not even Apóy's gruffly noises.

When I got to the kitchen, there was no one there. Just the kitchen was a skewed. Every other room was fine. Plates were everywhere, the pancakes were on the walls and the ceiling. The glass slider was broken, and shattered. Pieces of glass everywhere.

Then I heard a deep gruffling noise coming outside on the patio. I found Apóy there with a gag, and his wings and feet were all tied up.

"Easy, boy. Easy Apòy." I said calming him down as he moved about. His eyes showed fear. I quickly untied him and took the gag off his face. "What happened? Where are the kids?"

Apóy said nothing, for he couldn't. He put his head on my lap and I began to pet him, as tears went down my face. My two babies were gone.

* * *

**A/N: Well? How did I do? It's been awhile since I last updated...**


	4. Hints

**A/N: Another short chapter. Sorry, I have been having a hard time with writing this story. I had to ideas. And I'm sorry for taking so long to update this one. I've been mostly updating my _First Snow Fall_ series. This will take some time to finish, but I'm going to assure you, my fellow readers that I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. Hopefully before I start college (which is next year...). With love! enjoy! 3**

* * *

They were gone. Gone. My two babies are gone. My mind was still reeling in on what just happened, and my tears wouldn't stop falling. I stayed on the floor petting Apóy uncounsiously. Seconds passed by, minutes, hours, all the time in the world seemed like a year.

"Cammie! I'm home! Where's Aiden and Eva?" Dante's voice said from downstairs. I could hear his voice, but my mind wouldn't process it. "Cam?"

I could hear his footsteps on the stairs making their way to the kitchen. Then he stopped in the doorway. I didn't look up, I couldn't.

"What the hell happened here?" Dante asked as he walked carefully towards me, every step he took glasses and broken plates were shattering under his foot step. "Cammie? What happened? Where's the kids?"

Dante bent down in front of me, and took my shoulders. "Cammie?"

My eyes looked at his, and my body finally realized what was happening. "Their gone," I managed to say. "Someone took my babies." I began to sob onto Dante, who just hugged me and cradled me. Apóy moved away and put his head on Dante's shoulders.

"W-what do you mean 'their gone'?"

"Someone took them, Dante. Someone took our children!"

"Hey Dante, I-" It was Lady's voice, that was near the kitchen door. "What the hell happened here?"

"I'm not too sure, but someone took the kids."

"What?"

I sobbed harder, and Dante squeezed me harder. "I want them back, Dante. I want my babies back!"

"We'll get them back, Cammie. I promise. We'll get them back."

* * *

Dante had put me downstairs on the couch, so he could make sure that I didn't do anything stupid like throw myself out the second floor window. I didn't blame him. Trish and Lady were gone after they helped clean up the mess in the kitchen. They told Dante that they will try to get some leads on the kids.

Dante placed a cup of hot coffee on the coffee table in front of me, and sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"What happened exactly?" He asked slowly.

"I'm not really sure... I made them breakfast, and their was someone down here. I heard the bell chime. So I went to go look who it was..." I wiped the tears away from my face, "And there was a young man at the door... I didn't get much out of his face, but he was all jumpy. He asked me if I had any kids, and told me that I had to protect them, and then. Poof! He dissappeared. After, I ran upstairs to the children, and they were gone." I began to sob again. Dante started to calm me down.

"Did the man say anything about who you should protect them from?"

"Not really... He just said 'he's coming back.'" And then it shot through me like a gun. "Dante...you don't think...you don't think that _their_ coming back...right?"

"..." He moved to a position where his arms were on his lap, and his hands were holding his chin. Before he got up and tossed the coffee table and the coffee with it. "Shit..." He put his hands through his long messy white-silver hair.

"Oh god..." I said putting my hands to my face. "They are back... those god damn assholes. Why can't they just stay dead and leave us the fuck alone?"

"We're not sure if it's them Cammie."

"If it's not them, then who Dante? Who the fuck took our kids?"

"I don't know!" Dante said in defense.

"Sorry..."

"No, it's not your fault..." He came to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I should have been here..."

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before the door opened with Lady and Trish holding a box.

The box was filled with files. Files on Dante, on me, on all of us. Even Aiden and Eva.

"Where did you get these?" I said skimming through them.

"You remember that um...old...facility?"

"They rebuilt it?"

"No, no! They just built a library on top of it... a library that lets you take out anything and everything..." Lady said playing with her hair.

"So you stole it?"

"No! Merely borrowed. It is a library."

"So you borrowed it without checking it out...that sounds like stealing to me."

"Hey! We did our best okay? They wanted us to pay five bucks for a library card that we would have probably used only once!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Dante said going over his own file. "But what do these files have to do with the kids?"

"Well for one thing, the files are up to date." Trish said pointing to Aiden and Eva's files. "So that means someone updates them, and someone is stalking you since then accident in Limbo City."

"But the files don't tell us who kidnapped our kids..."

"Well, no...but it does give the doctor or the person who's been updating these files name." Lady pointed to the bottom of the file that I was reading. "Doctor Andrew Dover. And he lives nearby."

"Well then, I say we pay the nice doctor a visit." Dante said as he put Ebony and Ivory in their holistairs, and put Rebellion on his back.

Picking up my arm blades, I agreed. It was time we pay the doctor for a visit.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm losing my touch... **


	5. Meeting the Good Doctor

**A/N: OMG! Another chapter for _Welcome to Parenthood_? It's too good to be true! :D My birthday present to you guys! I meant to publish it yesterday and the day before, but I kept on forgetting. I could have done it after my birthday dinner, but I was exhausted. So i reminded myself this morning to publish it! Hopefully this chapter is worth your very long waiting. Sorry about that... **

* * *

The good doctor lived just outside the city, in a mansion. Statues were in the gardens, casting long tall shadows over the flowers, and gardeners. There were talismans around all over the grounds at random spots. They were old talismans though, so they only warn off the weak demons. They did nothing to the upper demons.

Dante parked his red convertible in front of the mansions steps as Lady and Trish parked behind us. One we went through the main gate, we felt a demonic presence. It had given me a few observations on this place, a) the doctor was a demon, b) his workers are demons and he didn't know about it or c) there's just a demon lingering somewhere in this place.

My blades were hidden in my red long droopy sleeves, Dante's guns were in their holsters under his coat, and his blade was tucked inside his guitar bag. Lady, too had a guitar bag but not for a sword, since she did not own one. It was for her damn bazooka, she didn't listen to us when we told her that we didn't think her bazooka was necessary. As for Trish, I had no idea where she had put her twin guns. I mean, have you _seen_ her clothing?

Anyway... A butler had opened the door as soon as I had lift my finger off the bell. He was a small man, with a curly mustache, and with a thick accent of a language that none of us knew nor understood. He lead us to a small room that had loveseats and chairs that looked like they were randomly placed. The small room was mixed between modern and the 18th slash 19th century. It was a very bad mix.

We sat down for a couple of minutes before standing up again to greet a young woman and her teenage daughter. The mother looked like she was in her early twenties while her daughter was around 17 or 18. The woman's name was Darcy, and her daughter's was Alyssa.

Darcy had led us to a sun room facing her back garden. In the sun room was a table all ready set, like they were expecting us.

"My husband should be coming soon. He's a very busy man," Darcy said as he sat down. "Who do you do mister-?"

"Just call me Dante," he said with a sigh. His hand on my thigh told me, he was tense and didn't like being here. Plus the stress of not knowing where our children were.

"Okay, Mister Dante," Darcy said with a smile on her face. Every second was making me hate her more and more. "What do you do?" It freaking sounded like she was hitting on my husband! Does she see me hitting on her husband? No because he's not freaking here.

"I have my own business."

"Oh, that's lovely. What do you do?" She seriously needs to back off from questioning personal questions, like right now, before I lunge at her across the table...

"Hunt," Dante said trying to end the conversation. He didn't like her any more than I did. Didn't blame him.

"Mrs. Dover-"

"Darcy," She said cutting me off and giving me a different tone rather than her sexy tone towards my husband. "Please, call me Darcy."

"Okay... Darcy... We're just here to get some information from your husband. We're not here for small chit chat. This is sort of a dire emergency." I said shifting in my seat.

"What kind of information?" Her tone seemed to get more angry , whenever I open my mouth and her glares aren't helping exactly.

"Our kids," Dante said giving her a glare. "Please don't use that tone or glare at my wife." Then he mumbled: "or I'm going to put bullets in you..." I pecked Dante's shoulder and hid a smile within his coat so that Darcy didn't see.

Darcy squirmed in her seat, her body seemed like it quivered from fear, but her eyes had a look to them that could kill anyone. It seemed she had determination on getting to Dante. She would die before that would happen.

"Mom, leave them alone." Alyssa said softly, like she was afraid of her own mother. When Darcy glared towards her daughter, she squirmed in her seat.

"Darcy, please, leave our guests alone." A man said stepping inside the sun room. He was a tall young man, looked about Dante's physical age. He had long black hair that was in a ponytail and his bangs were loose. He was wearing a suit and a white lab coat. His left hand had a tattoo that looked like it was a dragon and went up his arm. The man took a seat by his daughter and put his arm over her chair. She smiled softly.

"Hi, I'm doctor Andrew Dover. How can I help you today?" He took a sip of water.

"um. Hi," This family is messed up. "We're here to get some information on our two children."

"Oh? Are they patients of mine?"

"No." Dante said bluntly.

"Then how can I help you?"

"Look, doctor, their kids were kidnapped this morning and we found files that had your signature on them. We just want information on the kids, can you give us that information? Or are we gonna have to pry it out you?" Lady said speaking up.

Andrew choked on his water, and almost spit it back up. "E-excuse me?"

"Lady…" I warned her. Yes I wanted information but I didn't want to shed blood. Back then in the mental hospital I would want to shed blood, but after becoming a mother…let's just say I turned over a new leaf.

"What? Don't you want to know where you're children are?"

"Yes, but threatening isn't going to help."

"You used to threaten."

"Yes, keyword _used to_." I let out a sigh, knowing that I wasn't going to win this argument.

"You two shouldn't have had children…" She mumbled, probably hoping that I wouldn't hear it.

"Excuse me?" I place my hand on her wrist and gave her a shock that had left a burn. She bit her lip to stop her from screaming. She had tears forming, and she nodded like she was trying to say sorry. "That's what I thought…"

"Um, is everything okay?" Andrew asked, his face showing concern.

"If you have information on my kids, then everything's perfect. If you don't have information, then I guess you will be digging your own grave." I said with a sweet –but evil- smile.

"And you said you don't threaten." Lady said in my ear.

Andrew adjusted his seat and cleared his throat. "W-what are your children's names?"

"Aiden and Eva."

"Last name?"

Dante and I looked at each other. Dante didn't exactly have a last name, unless you consider Sparda to be it. And I didn't take my biological father's last name, it brought to much memories. And no way in hell did I take my adoptive parent's last names. So we haven't exactly chosen a last name yet. But we had to give our kids names, first, middle, and last. The thing was we never really call them by their last names. Their last name was only for school and personal documents, so we don't really remember it.

"Uh… Dawson? Or Riker?" I wasn't100% sure on those last names, but during the time that I had given Aiden his name I was between those two names.

"You're not sure?" Andrew said confused. His wife was _still_ looking at Dante. She was just asking for it, I swear.

"Well Dante and I don't have last names… and we don't really use the kids last names, unless its for a private document or something and that's a rare thing."

"Everyone has last names…" Darcy mumbled.

"Not when you have no clue what your mother's was and you don't want to have your father's name," Dante mumbled. "Or have a father's last name that brings back fucked up memories."

"So do you know about our children or not?"

"They sound familiar… but what are these documents that you saw with my signature?" We glanced at Trish and Lady who sighed and groaned.

"We found them," Trish said pushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "They were at the library, where the facility used to be."

"I don't think a library would let you borrow a book that shouldn't be-"

"Well they didn't… and besides no one checked it out before. Plus we weren't going to pay five fucking bucks for a damn library card." Lady said crossing her arms. "It's BS." Alyssa laughed.

"Alyssa!" Darcy said smacking her daughter's hands.

"Ow! Dad can I please be excused?"

"Yes." Alyssa left the room shortly after saying her goodbyes. Andrew and Darcy were having an argument with the eyes, no words came out of their mouths. Andrew won the silent battle. Darcy left with a angry sigh…or was it a groan? But of course she had to wink at Dante before leaving the room. Okay. That's it.

I got up from my seat and stormed over towards where Darcy was standing. And bitched slapped her across the face.

"Seriously lady, stop flirting with my husband. You have your own damn husband to flirt with. If I catch you flirting with him again, a slap across your damn face is not what will happen. Do I make myself clear?" She didn't respond. "Do I make myself clear?" She nodded.

I sat back down and Darcy just stood there bewildered. I glared at her and she ran off somewhere in the mansion. I was not going to apologize, and apparently Andrew didn't care if I apologized or not. Fine by me.

"Back to business. Have you seen my children or not? I really don't like waiting."

"Ah. Yes… sorry," Andrew snapped his fingers, and the little butler man came out with a laptop. Andrew opened the laptop and started typing. "Aiden and Eva Riker?" He turned the laptop over to show us the image. The image was recent Christmas image. It was when Dante had dressed up as Santa and the kids were happy to see that Santa was there at Christmas. The only thing was that the image was two separate image of close ups of the kids. How the hell did he get these?

"Yeah that's them. How the hell did you get that picture?" Dante asked, I could tell that he was getting pissed off.

"Well… umm… uhh… you see… That's the thing…."

"Please don't start a sentence like that…." I said doubt and fear filling through me.

"Sorry… I… I have seen your kids, because it is part of my job to look after subjects… and gain new subjects…

"Subjects… you mean…"

"You, Camael… The company has agents spying on you and your family, ever since the incident."

My eyes just widened and my heart began to pound quickly, and louder. I could hear it within my ears.

"O-okay… but what does that mean about our kids? What does that mean?"

"The heads of the company decided it was time…"

"Time for what?" Dante said standing up throwing his arms in the air. "For the love of god. Damn it. Our kids are missing and you are telling us shit we don't really need to know. All we are asking for is _where_ are they?" He began to reach for his guitar bag. I stood up and stood in front of him.

"Please just tell us where they are and don't tell us the details on the company." I had my hands in Dante's, calmly caressing his hands.

"You didn't kill them. They built a new facility."

"What? That wasn't in the files…" Lady said.

"It's underground, under the government's noses."

"Are… are you telling me…" I couldn't even finish the question. "I think I need to sit down…" Dante helped me sit down and began coaching me on to breathe.

"God damn it Andrew." Alyssa said as she walked back in. Her hands were bloody, she was wiping her hands on a white wash towel. "Don't tell them everything. That will ruin the fun…"

"I-I'm sorry my lady." Andrew got up from his chair and kneeled before her. "Please forgive me."

"We'll see... Welcome home… sister." Alyssa's smile was sweet, and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone saw that coming? Truthfully, I didn't. hehehe. Reviews? **


	6. Escape

**A/N: OMG! A long chapter! And an update! You should be very proud of me! :D And be very proud that I have a computer class this semester... If not, I don't think I would be able to continue. Anyway... Enjoy! **

* * *

I have no idea how many times I have been knocked out in my entire life. But I am going to go on a whim and say a lot. And the lady who knocked us out, I was totally not expecting. She was so sweet and quiet. It's always the sweet and quiet ones…

When I came to, I was still groggy and in pain. My arms and legs felt like they were being stretched, and I shortly noticed that I couldn't move. My wrists and ankles were bound, and I didn't feel like I was laying down, well I _was_ laying down, just not horizontally, but vertically. My head felt like it weighed a ton.

"Ugh…" I said still groggy. When my eyes became clear, I quickly took in my surroundings. I was somewhere damp, maybe a basement. There were rocks, and metal poles around the large room. There were tables with sciencey stuff. Tubes, heaters, etc. It was defiantly some sort of lab, and I have had my fair share of them. No one was in the room other than myself and my little gang of misfits, and all of us were tied down.

The only one who was different was Dante. He was shirtless, and his belt on his pants was undone. His pants were a bit low, exposing some silver/white pubic hair. And the most noticeable thing (other than him being shirtless), was that he had a giant tattoo on his chest. I mean it was directly in the middle of his nice shaped chest. I had no idea what kind of tattoo it was either; it looked like some sort of symbol.

"Well, well, well… look who's awake," a sweet familiar voice said. I looked up to find Alyssa in a fancy knee length short dress, walking down the stairs with a few people following behind her. The few people who were following her was Andrew and the butler, no Darcy… oh wait never mind. Alyssa opened a platter to show Darcy's head. I held back vomit.

"She forgot not to touch me…" Alyssa said with a sigh. She pushed her long hair back behind her ears. "How are you my sister?"

"Sister?" Last time I checked I was the only child of two doctors, and was in a mental hospital for most of my life. And my records didn't say that I had any siblings other than my adoptive brother.

"Well… sort of. You remember Xander, don't you?" She asked in an adulterous tone.

"Xander?" My eyes widened. He was my so called "brother" back in the facility. He was like me, but way crazier and if my memory recalls correctly, I had killed the son of a bitch a few years back at the facility.

"Yes, Xander. He was my older brother, and one of your many younger siblings."

"Honey, you have the wrong information. Xander was not my brother, he was just a tube breed man who only followed rules that his lovely _parents_ told him to do. For example try to kill me."

"It is true that we were tube born, unlike you. And in the end he didn't kill you. You killed him."

"Um, yeah… I don't really like crazy bastards who are trying to kill me…"

"So you killed him?"

"Okay. Look. Yes, I killed him. It was either his death or my death, and honestly… at that very moment in time I didn't want to die, and right now I don't feel like dying. And I couldn't keep him alive. If I did that the whole world would be corpses. Or worse. Zombies." I got a bitch slap.

"Don't you dare be sarcastic."

"Last time I checked, this was a free country." Another bitch slap. "Would you stop toying with me please?"

"No. Andrew, she's all yours." She walked away, and Andrew who was wearing his white lab coat now stood in front of me.

"So… what are you going to do to me? Open me up, look at my brain? Oh! Are you going to give me drugs to make me go whacky?" I wasn't really taking this seriously.

Andrew's green eyes widened in surprise to my response. "You're not scared?"

"Nope," popping the "p". "I was in a mental hospital for most of my life, so whatever you are going to do to me is not as bad as those crazy bastards did to me for eleven years."

"Oh… well then… ummm… Would you like me to tell you what I am going to do?"

"Go for it."

Andrew cleared his throat, his hands were shaking. And I could see him sweating bullets from his forehead.

"Doctor?" I asked.

"Hm?" He looked up with a vial that had blue liquid in it.

"You okay?"

"Oh. Yes, I'm fine…" A nurse came over and wiped his forehead with a sponge. "Thanks. Okay, Camae-"

"Cammie."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Cammie."

"Oh, oh okay… Well Cammie, I am going to be injecting you with a drug. And you are going to be-"

"Sweet. A guinea pig…"

"I-I'm sorry… but it's her majesty's wishes…"

I scoffed. "_Her majesty's_? Ha!" Now I was laughing.

"Please… for your own good… do not upset her."

"Why not? Is it not the way of siblings to fight?" I gave him a seductive smile, that also showed how pissed off I was. "Answer me this… What the hell is on my husband?"

Andrew turned towards my still sleeping Dante. And examined his chest for afar. "Uh… I think her majesty had it put on… Not really sure what it is."

"Hmmm… how about my kids?"

"Cammie…"

"What? I'm laying here…somewhat and you don't expect me to ask that question? It's originally why I'm here. I didn't come here to find out that I have another crazy sibling. And that sibling told me that I have other siblings that I just so happen to be _not_ related to…" Andrew had a very confused face. "…Don't ask…"

* * *

The blue liquid made me fall back asleep, and once I had awoke from that, I was injected with another liquid. This time green, that made me have massive headaches that made me feel like my brain was about to explode. It took two hours for the damn effects to ware off. Then something yellow that made me delusional. I think I still have some side effects… Next was something black and think that was supposed to take away the delusions. And they kept giving me different types. And all my kicking and screaming didn't wake Trish, Lady nor Dante.

Not until I screamed and coughed up blood, was when Dante actually woke up and attempted to escape. This only caused him to be drugged once again, and then out cold. I was getting really tired of this. I want to get out of this crazy place and find my children.

Then when I was injected with a multicolor liquid, was when things started to get on our side. The drug or liquid, or whatever it was, had made my abilities stronger than ever before. When the doctors weren't looking I had transformed into my devil trigger. For those who don't remember what my devil trigger looked like, my eyes were completely white. My short brown hair grew longer and turned into snowy white, my nails grew sharp and long. But since the incident with the hospital, my devil trigger had transformed, I had gain a demon tail (like Hellboy's), and I was growing some demon wings, but they were just stumps at the moment.

It was when I cracked my neck, when the doctors and nurses looked at me. When they did, fear washed the color off their faces. A few nurses screamed and fled.

"Jesus…" A doctor said slowly walking towards me. "What is she?"

"Devin, be careful," Andrew said warning his co-worker. "We don't know what she's capable of…"

"She's in restraints, Andrew. Lighten up, man. Alyssa has you around your collar…"

"You should listen to your friend…" I said with a smile.

"You," He pointed at me. "Shut up."

I shook my head. "Tsk, tsk." I made the "okay" gesture with my thumb and index finger, and then flicked. Devin got shocked by a bolt of lightning that came out of my fingertips, and went flying across the room, hitting his back. His neck went back and cracked before he fell to the ground. I sighed. "You should have listened to your friend…"

I snapped my fingers and the restraints loosened up. I walked towards Andrew, and took him by the throat. I looked at him in the eyes as he tried to gasp for air. After a second of watching him torture, I let him go. He began coughing. "Release Trish, and Lady… if you know what's best for you." He nodded and hurried off to where Trish and Lady was still unconscious.

I walked over to Dante, and loosened his restraints. I looked at the tattoo on his chest. I placed my hand on the tattoo and my hand had a white flame. It was a healing flame. Dante felt no pain, because he didn't wake up to it, and once I raised my hand, the tattoo was gone. I had erased it just in case. Then I placed my lips on his, and he woke up. Kissing me back.

"Hello there, pretty lady." He placed a hand back of my head, his fingers playing with my long white hair.

I smiled. "Hello." I gave him another kiss before helping him up, and giving him his shirt and jacket back.

"What I miss?"

"A lot, but it's okay. You can kick some ass later though."

"Hmm… Sounds good to me." Dante transformed into his devil trigger form. And took my hand. "Now… where did they put our weapons?"

"Upstairs…" Andrew said or coughed. Lady was choking him.

"Lady! Let the poor man breathe." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"But he-"

"He's misunderstood… a pawn. Let him go. We still need him."

"Do we really?"

"Yes, really. I don't think we will be able to get any information out of Alyssa."

"What about Darcy?" Trish asked.

I coughed and pointed to a closed tray. Trish opened it, to find Darcy's head on the plate. "Oh Jesus…" She covered it back up, and she shook her head, as to shake away the image or the decaying smell. "So it was Alyssa that did this to us?"

"Yeah. They didn't really do anything to you two. They just put a tattoo on Dante, and I was their guniea pig."

"I have a tattoo?" Dante said looking at his body in his devil trigger form.

"I removed it."

"Awww..." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

When we were upstairs, the mansion was quiet. Too quiet (totally wanted to say that). We went into the living room and took a peak outside, our vehicles were still there. That was good. But we still needed our weapons.

Andrew lead us to the weapon closet. Which was basically a giant walk in closet with tons of weapons. We found our respectful weapons and left the room.

As we were about to exit the mansion, Andrew was thrown across the room, crashing through the window and landing on the grass. We got our weapons out and looked around the empty room.

"What was that?" Lady said through her closed lips.

"I don't know. Probably Alyssa."

"Any plans?" We all looked at Dante, like he was a savior.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Apparently not."

"What? You don't have any?" Trish scoffed.

"No I don't. Why don't you try being a guinea pig."

BAM! Lady went flying across the room.

"Unh!" She said as she hit her back against the wall.

"Lady!" We all screamed.

"I'm fine... I think... Ow..." She got up, cracking her back in the process... "When this is all over, we are totally going to a spa."

"With who's money?" Datne asked.

"Yours..." Lady and Trish mumbled.

"Nuh huh. I just paid off yet another debt, man. You want to go to a spa, use your own damn money." I said lowering my guard. We were talking about going to a spa as we were fighting against something we couldn't even see... Take it as... only do that if you are really experienced...

What happened next was so sudden. It was like someone cut off my air supply. I couldn't breathe. I put my hands on my neck, like that would do anything, and started gasping for air. But that didn't work. It felt like I was being choked.

"Cammie?" Dante asked, putting his devil trigger hands on my forearms, as if to shake me. "What's wrong."

"She can't breathe. That's whats wrong." A voice said. I was already looking at her with my pale eyes. The others turned to see Alyssa in a doll dress, her hair now blonde and in pig tales.

"Let her go." Dante said crunching his hands into fists. "Now."

"After what she done to Xander?" Alyssa laughed. "Never. She deserves to die like Xander did. And then all our other siblings can be happy for me! Killing our big sister..."

"Let her go now!" Dante said, his anger feeding him dark energy. He had put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Alyssa sighed, and rolled her blue eyes. "Fine." Like how I flicked Devin in the basement she did the same thing. I went flying and hit the wall with the fireplace. When I fell from hitting the wall, I fell on a glass coffee table and that broke.

It took me a couple of minutes for me to get up and took a breath to get some air. In the meantime of that, Dante was battling Alyssa. He was having problems fighting her in his devil trigger form. Then again, him and Trish would start attacking, then Lady. But Alyssa was too powerful for them. Lady and Trish somehow ended up unconscious next to Andrew. Dante was barely standing, although it was hard to tell in his trigger form, I could smell that he was bleeding.

I got up and limped over to Dante. I glared at Alyssa, and then look at Dante, who just looked just past me and straight at Alyssa who was grinning, because he was gritting his teeth. I cupped his face, and brought my lips to his. My tongue made it's way to his, and for a few seconds both our tongues were playing with each other. I broke off the kiss and smiled at him.

My form broke. I was back to being human. "Finish her, Tiger." I patted his cheek and went to sit down on the couch near the broken coffee table.

"What the hell?" Alyssa said. "What the hell was that?"

I sighed a content sigh, and smiled. "I gave him my energy that I had left." I took a quick glance to see Alyssa's face white in fear. "Have fun, love."

Dante went at her like he was fighting Vergil again, or something. Don't ask me, whenever he fights an opponent he usually states "oh, it was like I was fighting my brother again" or something along the lines of that.

Anyway... Dante was swinging his blade like a skillful swordsman and Alyssa was blocking it with magic, but her magic barrier had limits. Each swing that Dante took grew more powerful than before. She flicked her fingers and Dante went flying, but was up in a second and went back at her like a speeding bullet.

Dante had cut her face with his blade, but not a lot.

"You bastard!" She yelled touching her cut. "You'll pay for this!"

He put Rebillion back on his back, and then leaned forward and with his index and middle finger he gestured her to come and get it.

She screamed and went flying towards Dante, started attacking him with claws. Dante dodged each attack, he rolled towards another coffee table and threw it towards her. She blasted it into smithereens. Alyssa grabbed a sword from a close by wall and started to swing at Dante.

"You do _not _know how to use a sword, little girl."

"I am _not_ little!" She yelled. Now that he mentioned the word "little," Alyssa did look like a child now.

Dante slipped on a piece of wood and landed on his back, losing grip on Rebillion. Alyssa took her advantage. And stabed Dante through the heart with the blade.

"Ha! How does it feel to watch your lover die?" Alyssa said laughing towards me. I looked at Dante, sighed, and picked up a magazine and began reading it.

"What? You don't care?"

"Hm? Oh I care."

"Then why aren't you bawling you eyes out or something?"

"Probably because, I'm not actually dead." Dante said getting up, and pulled out the blade. "Although it did hurt a little bit."

"H-how? That's not possible!"

Dante glanced at me, and I just rolled my eyes. Then Dante stabbed her with her own blade.

Alyssa looked at him and then at the blade. "Ow."

"Hm. Apparently you're not like your _sister_." Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting at her. When he was done shooting, he transformed back into his human form and put his twin guns away. I walked next to Dante, and put my arm through his, and laid my head on his shoulder. We watched as Alyssa slowly turned into golden ash.

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"You know who, Alyssa. Where are my children?"

She laughed an evil laugh. "Somewhere far from away." I took Dante's Ebony and shot her in the forehead, she then just POOFED! Into golden ashes.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. We have our doctor..."

"We need to find them Dante."

"I know. I know."

* * *

**A/N: Dante has to have some fights, not just Cammie. i did my best on his fight! I haven't seen/ played DMC for awhile. (maybe I should play DMC 3 again... although I like my ps3 more than my ps2... and I no longer have DMC4). Oh! This might be a SPOILER: **

**Did you know that in the new DMC 5 game, Dante is half angel and half devil? And apparently it takes place in a different reality... I read that somewhere... don't remember where... probably _Playstation Magazine. _****Anyway... REVIEWS! Please! :3**


	7. Memories

**A/N: WEEE ANOTHER CHAPTER? You guys must love me or what? lol I just noticed that Lady might seem OOC then again...so does Dante... but hey. I'm trying my best here. Well anyway. Here's the latest chapter!**

* * *

Ever since my children were kidnapped, I have been having a hard time sleeping. I can't fall asleep; my body is full alert all the time now. If I want to sleep, I either have to be knocked up or drugged. Dante can't really sleep either; he mostly just takes naps, his feet resting on his desk, and a magazine covering his face. Sometimes he and I would just relax on the bed, my head on his chest, and sometimes crying. Dante hates it when I cry, so I'm trying my hardest not to, but it's hard when I have no clue on where or how my children are. Questions fill my head, and along that doubt that I just want to shoot away, but whenever I do, it keeps coming back.

When I do sleep, I wake up in cold sweat, screaming. Nightmares haunt me. It takes almost all night for Dante to calm me down. This kidnapping is taking a toll on us. I don't know how long either of us can take it before one of us goes on a rampage on the city.

"Why don't you just do that?" Lady asked the next morning of rescuing Andrew and ourselves from my crazy _sister_. I have a bad feeling that I have more than two siblings… She had brought us coffee, knowing that we were going to need it.

"Do what?" Dante asked sharpening Rebellion.

"Go on a rampage."

He sighed and placed Rebellion back into the guitar bag. "Look Lady, if I want to go on a rampage on the city, I'll make sure to call my twin so he can do it for me. I mean, he did somewhat do it before. That's how I met you isn't?"

"True…"

"Where was I?" I asked not remembering this event.

"I think you were some other country with Aiden…"

"Oh yeah… we went to Ireland for two weeks… Or was it France?"

"You tell me Love, you were the one who went. I was the one fighting my brother and other random creatures that came from out of hell." Dante said before taking a sip of his coffee. He was relaxed in is usual position on his desk. I walked up to him and bent down to give him a peck on the lips.

"Where's the good doctor?" Lady asked, "And where's Trish?"

"She went to go find some leads. She got tired of just sitting around." I replied sitting on Dante's lap, who then removed his legs from the desk, so he could be more comfortable. "And as for Andrew, he's upstairs sleeping."

"He's still not awake? What has it been? Twelve hours?"

"More like eight…"

"Whatever, he should wake up and give us answers on where Aiden and Eva are!"

"He went through a freaking window for christs sakes Lady! Let the poor man rest!" I threw my hands in the air, and almost lost my balance, but Dante pushed me back to my balanced position.

"And you healed him."

"Yes I healed him, but his mind is still suffering through pain. It's very complicated to explain, and I'm not a psychologist to explain it."

"Ugh. This waiting is soo…. Patient…"

"Which apparently you do not have…" I mumbled.

"But your children are missing! Don't you _want_ to find them?"

CRASH! Some of my flower vases shattered into tiny pieces. Dante began to rub my back , I took a deep breath before answer Lady's question.

"Yes, Lady. I do want to find my children. And honestly I do not want to walk in a random building _blindly_. Look what happened yesterday. You were unconscious for half of it!"

"But if you two-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Lady. Last time I checked, you hated demons." Dante responded, flipping his hair.

"You need a hair cut…" I mumbled as I played with Dante's shaggy white hair.

"Yes, but still… It's been past twenty four hours already!"

"No," Dante and I both said in unison.

"'No' what?" Trish said walking in as she stripped off her jacket.

"Lady wants us to go blindly into a random building in our devil trigger forms." I said sipping my coffee.

"Oh good god no." Trish said taking our side.

"What? You too?" Lady groaned in loss of the three to one and went to lay on the couch.

"Wha-what's going on?" Andrew said his hand on his head, like he was just woken up or had a really bad headache. He was standing on the landing of the stairs.

"Oh look who's finally awake! Let's get some answers!" Lady said jumping off the couch and running to meet him.

"Lady! Leave him _alone_."

"Okay, okay…" She said backing off.

"Would like some coffee or tea?" I asked as he took a seat on the couch a seat away from Trish. It was like he was afraid of her biting him.

"Um. Tea would be nice."

"Okay," Dante was about to get up, but I put my hand on his back. "It's okay. I'll get it."

* * *

I went upstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was still it's same mess when the children were kidnapped, only the food was gone. I took a deep breath and grabbed the teapot and poured some water into it and placed it on the stove. I lifted myself onto the counter and watched absently mindedly outside on the patio.

My mind recreated images of the past. It was like I was a ghost watching myself. I saw the first time Dante and I first bought this place. We were in the kitchen. He came up behind me and hugged my waist, then he turned me around and picked me up and twirled me around and around, laughing. The next memory was when we had brought Aiden home from the hospital after he was born. Apóy was sniffing us like a dog, he was half the size he is now then. He got on his hind legs and his wings spread open, his eyes widen, and he smiled, laughing like a dragon would.

The scene changed to Dante and I making love on the kitchen table. We were both half naked. Dante was only in his pants, and I was just in my underwear and bra, oh wait…never mind. There goes the underwear. My legs were wrapped around Dante's waist, as he climbed on top of me and the table.

"Shhh…" I had said laughing; I think we had a little bit to drink that night. "We don't want to wake Aiden, nor break the table!"

Dante laughed, sending chills down my spine. I loved his laugh.

"Don't worry! He sleeps like a rock," Dante said kissing my ear. And besides we haven't done _this_ since he was born…"

"Well that's because we're busy!" No more words came out between us, just love, kisses, and moans. Until Aiden had begun to wail. I laid back, putting my arm over my eyes, and sighed. Dante whined and placed his head on my stomach. Aiden still cried in the background. Dante got up and put on his pants back on, as I put my underwear on and walked towards Aiden's room. The scene changes again.

We were rushing, Aiden was about 2 in this scene. He was running around the kitchen naked with bubbles, and Dante was trying to catch him, he too was naked, but he was wearing a towel. Dante had slipped from his wet feet. I walked in wearing a red V-neck dress, and black high heels. I was putting on my earrings, when I had walked in. Dante was still on the ground.

"Hiya Tier," I said laughing.

Dante sighed. "Hey beautiful."

He got up and rewrapped his towel around his waist.

"Need any help?"

"How much time we got?"

I looked at my watch. "We need to be there in… fifteen minutes."

"Yes." Dante said walking to the bedroom. "I can't believe we're doing this…"

"Aiden! Come back here please," I said waiting in the hallway. "Hey don't look at me. You're the one who took the job. I'm just tagging along." Aiden came to me, with no bubbles, laughing. I wrapped him in a towel and took him to his bedroom. I had quickly changed him into some clean clothes, and brought him to our bedroom.

"You think Morrison will be okay with Aiden?" Dante asked as he slipped on his red pants.

"Yes, he's babysat before. Usually I'm the one supposed to be worried about our son, and not the father."

"You rubbed off on me."

"I rubbed off on you?" I laughed.

"Hey Dante!" Morrison called from down stairs. "Where are you?"

I made an "o" with mouth to Aiden. "Uncle Morrison's here!" Aiden did the same thing, I picked him up and walked out of the room, before Dante had slapped my ass.

The scene changed once again, I felt like I was watching home movies, but they seemed so real. Dante was rushing through the whole house trying to find the car keys, Aiden following him.

"Dante!" I had screamed in pain, it was when I was in labor with Eva.

"I know! Found them!" He came back upstairs, swept me off my feet and rushed downstairs.

The next scene was when we had brought Eva home. I held her in my arms and sang her a lullaby. Dante came in and wrapped his arms around us, and Aiden slid in between us and looked up. We were a family. We were together.

* * *

The whistling of the kettle shook me out of my memories. I turned off the stovetop and poured the hot water into the cup. When I turned around, Apóy was there in front of me tilting his head. And since I didn't sense him, I accidently dropped the teacup, causing it to shatter and spill on the floor. I sighed and started picking up the glass and placed it in a plastic bag, then began cleaning up the mess. A few moments after getting another teacup ready, I went downstairs with Apóy toting behind me.

I placed Andrew's teacup on the coffee table and looked at him. His eyes were now wide with fear, but they were not looking at me. They were looking at Apóy, didn't blame him. Not that much people on this planet have a pet dragon. None of us bothered to explain why we had a dragon, and Apóy was part of our family. So he too, was worried about the children.

I sat down in front of Dante's old (and injured) jute box. Apóy followed, and placed his head on my lap.

"Um, thank you for the tea…" Andrew said finally, I gave him a nod.

"Okay, you got your tea old man-"

"'Old man'?" Trish said laughing. "Lady, I think he's around the same age as you."

Lady ignored Trish, "Okay, you got your tea, now tell us were the children are, or fear the consequences."

Dante and I exchanged looks, in which I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. There was no reasoning with Lady.  
"Hey, _Mary_, leave the poor man alone." Dante said grinning evilly.

Lady's jaw dropped, as soon as she heard her real name.

"Mary? That's a nice name." Andrew said, placing his teacup down on the table. "Why would you want to be called 'Lady' and not Mar-"

"Look buddy. If you want to live. You will stop calling me… that… _that_ name. Got it?" Lady said with one hand on her hip, and the other pointing at Andrew, like he was a dog or something. In the end of the topic, you could hear Andrew gulp from where I was sitting.

"Lady, don't you think you can be a bit… oh I don't know… _nicer_?"

"Do you want to find your children or not?"

"Yes, but we can't ask him politely, because of you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She means that you are trying to kill the poor man before we can information on where our kids are." Dante answered for her with a sigh. "And she's right, Lady."

"I'm just trying to help!"

"I know you are trying help Lady, it's just… can you take it down… a bit? Please?" I asked petting a sleeping a dragon. Lady sighed and flumped onto the couch.

"So we're our kids, Andrew?" Dante said walking up towards him, he pulled a seat closer to the coffee table. "Have you ever heard of a demon king named Sparda?"

"Oh dear lord…" I groaned. "We want answers, not give the poor man nightmares, Dante."

"Wha-what about Sparda?" Andrew asked sheepishly.

"He's his father." I answered before Dante could, he turned his head towards me and gave me a glare, and I stuck my tongue out. "But enough of that, Andrew, can you please just answer the question?"

He looked at me for a couple of moments, then looked away. "All I know is that they took them to an Island. A privately owned island. I've only been there once, but I have the coordinates memorized. And I also know that the island has high security. They have… _things_… roaming the island, killing any trespassers."

"Are my so called 'siblings' there?"

"Yes. Most of them are born and trained there. They're stronger than they appear, and I think their stronger than Alyssa and Xander put together."

"Shit…" I mumbled.

"We'll deal with them when the time comes, Cam." Dante said reassuring me.

"Some of them have been dying though. Of an unknown disease. Half of them don't reach the age of seven. Although they do grow quickly. Within a day they are usually at seven… Maybe the doctors there will give you more information on them, I'm not very good. Alyssa just wanted me for you."

"Why?" Trish asked.

"Who cares. She's dead now." I placed Apóy's head on the floor gently and walked towards the group.

"What's this island called?"

"Kuolema Island."

"What kind of name is that?" Lady asked.

"It's Finnish for 'death'." I answered as I placed my hand in Dante's.

"When did you learn Finnish?"

"When you're a stay at home mom, you learn a lot of things. Like; 'Sinulla on sukupuoleen monkey's'."

"And that means?"

"I don't know. Something about monkey's."

* * *

**A/N: No I don't speak Finnish, I have an ap on my Ipod and I just wanted something funny to say. It's sort of a bad comment in a way... so I don't know if it's 100%. And if you speak Finnish... then yay? lol. Reviews! **


	8. The Island

**A/N: OMG! Another chapter! Wow. I did this in one day. Gotta love having computer access for three blocks in a row, and a class that you can multitask... My school has four blocks that are 90 minutes each. But their going to be changing that next year, luckily for me I will be graduating! so yay! Anyway... enjoy! And for those who love Apóy, he is in this chapter! :D **

* * *

We had to wait two days to get to the island. The ferry would only come every other day. And they would pat you down like three times just to be sure you weren't terrorists. We blended in as doctors and Lady was our patient. Andrew did most of the talking while the rest of us had issues keeping our mouth shut (like Dante…). Lady didn't like the idea of being a patient and said that I should be because I had more experience, and she got a slap across the back of her head after she said that.

The ride was about a half hour but it seem so long, it felt like a life time. Probably because I was antsy or the fact that I was trying to keep my breakfast in, and I did not succeed. When we arrived we were again patted down. And Andrew was right, their security was tight. Guards were everywhere, patrolling the whole place. We would have to meet Apóy somewhere. Where there were no guards, since he had our weapons. All of us felt naked without our weapons.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I was wearing a wig. Yup, I had to wear a wig just in case one of my siblings or anyone else would figure out who I was. The wig was blonde and in pigtails. I couldn't argue with it because it was the cheapest one that they got. Dante too had his hair tucked under a wig. A black wig that had the same style as his normal hair, covering his beautiful gray eyes.

It seemed that the news of Alyssa hadn't reached the island nor the fact that Andrew was somewhat of a traitor now, because everyone was acting sweetly and nice to him. One person, a nurse, even flirted with him, and he flirted back. Horribly.

"Have you actually flirted before?" I asked as we were walking down towards what seemed to be the main building.

"Huh?" Andrew was pinching in codes for the door. "Yes, I have flirted before."

"Really?" Dante said surprised. "Because you still need to work on it."

"What? The nurse giggled at my reply."

"She was just probably being nice to you."

"Can we just hurry this up? I hate being in a wheel chair…" Lady mumbled.

"We're almost there." Andrew whispered. We were following him through this maze. I had no idea where we had gone. If I were alone, I would get lost very quickly.

We came to another door, this one is guarded. Two guards were standing there with heavy duty weapons. The checked each of our passes before letting us in.

"Ah! Andrew! Welcome home." A woman said up in loft type area. "Who are your companions?"

"Huh? Oh just friends who are interested in the Project Destiny."

"Oh really?" The woman came down the stairs like an angel. Her hair was golden and curly, she also had pale skin. But not pale enough for her to sparkle (hahaha _Twilight _funny… ). "What are they specialized in?"

"They want to study the abilities of the children."

"Ah perfect! We need more of those kind of doctors," She was preppy…I hate preppy. "We lost three of our good men, and the boy won't let us go anywhere near his sister. Although his sister is a bit stronger than he is. And the boy has started to show some telepath abilities. I guess fear brings it out." She sighed. Dante and I exchanged looks.

"Is she another one?" The woman asked looking at Lady.

"Yes." Andrew replied, "But before we take her to see the Warden, can we look at the children?"

"Oh of course! Anything for a friend." She pulled out a key card from her pocket and opened another set of doors around the corner. "Oh, I'm Alicia, by the way." We nodded. "Quiet type huh?"

Alicia lead us down three different hallways before entering a different building. Apparently everything is underground.

"Here we are. Project Destiny. The pin changes every day… Leo can you be a dear and open the door up?"

Leo, who was sitting across from the door and reading a _Playboy_ magazine, looked at her with wide eyes. "You crazy?"

"No. Why?"

"I am not opening that without fields. And that little brat took them out a half hour ago."

"How she do that?"

"Not 'she', 'he'. The boy did it. And don't ask me how he did it. I don't understand these mutant demon stuff…"

Alicia sighed. "I'm sure everything's fine Leo. Can you just open the door up, or give me the code, and I'll give you head start on running for your life."

Leo bit his lip. Decisions, decisions. He got up and walked down to us, he was muscular and was about Dante's height. He had an angel wing tattoo on his left shoulder. He looked at Alicia and then sighed. He pinned the numbers in and then took his rifle and got ready to fire.

"Please tell me that's on stun…"

Click. "Now it is."

The doors open to a dark room. There were cots but no one was sleeping in them. If you were silent enough you can hear two little kids crying.

"Their probably hiding under the cots." Leo informed us. No really? I couldn't tell, since you know where else can two small kids hide? "Either that they're going to attack us from the ceiling… again…"

Alicia checked the cot to the left, and then to the right. "their under here. Come on, we won-" Zap! "Ow! That hurt you little twerp!" She got up and shook her hand.

"Can I try?" I asked walking into the darkroom.

"Be my guest. Just be careful. Their feisty."

I walked towards the cot and got down on my stomach, and I looked under the cot to see two weeping children. My babies. I sighed in relief but then tears began to form. I stretched my arm out towards them slowly.

"_It's me, Mommy._" I said in my mind I put my index finger towards my lips to make sure they stay quiet. "_Are you two okay? No one's injured right?_"

"_No. We're fine…_" Aiden told me. "_Mommy we want to go home._"

"_I know you do sweetie. I know. We're going to get you two out of here. How's your sister?_"

"_She's okay. She's done most of the protecting. What a lame older brother I am…_"

I laughed. "_You did good Aiden. You are the best brother that she has ever had. Come on. Take my hand. I'll let your father know the 'gig' is up._" Aiden took my hand, and helped Eva. "_Dante. It's time._"

"Finally…" He said out loud and on purpose and probably because we found the children and because he can take off the wig. I slowly pulled the children out under of the cot.

"'Finally'?" Alicia and Leo said at the same time.

BAM! Dante punched Leo out cold, and Trish KO'ed Alicia with a high kick. I pulled the children out, and took off my wig. Dante came over and picked up Aiden and hugged me and Eva who was hugging me tightly.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah. We're okay, Daddy. Can we go home now?" Aiden said to Dante.

"Yeah. We can go home. Andrew, let's get out of here."

"R-right." He took the ID cards and key cards from both Leo and Alicia and we went out another door.

"Lady, take Leo's rifle." I told her.

"All ready on it." She kicked the wheelchair behind her and grabbed the gun.

Andrew opened the door put only to find that the room was filled with doctors and guards. "Oops…"

Dante pulled Andrew into the room as the guards looked at us. "Watch the kids." He gave Aiden to him.

"Protect them." I handed Eva to him, before she could cry I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Or fear the wraith of an angry mother…" We went into the other room and ducked as the guards were shooting at us.

"Intruders. I repeat. We have intruders in the- Ack!" A doctor said before Lady had shot him in the head.

"How are we going to fight these idiots? I mean you three don't have weapons!" Lady said between covering and shooting.

"We don't need weapons." Trish said snapping her fingers. Lightning had came and hit guards like a whip of lightning.

Dante and I smiled at each other than we transformed into our devil triggers. Dante gave me a peck on the lips before charging at the guards. I cracked my neck before I went into the battle field.

"Hey Cam, wanna do me a favor?" Lady asked before I lept.

"What?"

"Find me more ammo please." She said with a smile and a wink. I shook my head and smiled and mouthed the words "okay" before I left. Nurses and doctors were trying to escape but the doors were on locked on lockdown mode. I went to the quivering group first. Dante and Trish seemed having fun and plenty of hands to hurt and kill the guards.

"Hello." I said with an evil smile.

"Wha-what do you want?" An old doctor asked.

"Give me your IDs and key cards, and I'll let you be."

"What are you? Crazy?" A nurse asked.

"If we give her the IDs and key cards we will live!" The doctor explained.

"Yeah by her and them. But what about the Wardens? They will kill us!" Another nurse shot back.

"You're wasting my time here," I put my hands on my waist. "Either give me the IDs and key cards or die so I can rip them off your lifeless corpses."

The old doctor gave me his ID and key card. "I don't think the Wardens will kill us… I think they will kill _her_."

"Who me?" I said sarcastically. I bent down and lifted the doctor's chin by my long right index finger nail. "Let me guess… Are these… _Wardens_…My… _Siblings_?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes and slapped him across the face. "Give me the IDs and Key cards. _Now._" They all looked at my white glass eyes and they did what I told them to do. I guess it was another ability that had gotten. Gotta love evolving…

After they had given me the IDs and key cards, they fell unconscious or probably dead because all of them were bleeding from the ears, nose and eyes. I turned around and began walking back towards Lady.

"Incoming!" Dante said I leaned back as a guard that he had thrown went flying towards the wall.

"Oh look. Ammo." I said picking some up and tossing them to Lady. I went passed Lady and back into the room where Andrew and the kids were.

"Mommy!" Eva called out as I walked in. I gave her a sweet smile.

"Hello, my baby girl. Here, these are the IDs and key cards of the doctors and nurses that were in there…"

"D… did you… kill them?"

"Not sure."

"What do you mean not sure?"

"She means she's not sure…" Aiden said glaring at Andrew.

"Aiden, be nice to him. He helped us out."

Aiden folded his arms. "Fine…."

"You two behave." I gave Eva and Aiden a kiss before heading towards the company.

"Oh good. You came just in time." Trish said fixing her hair.

"In time for what? Lady you got a lollipop?" Lady threw me a Dum Dum. I popped it in my mouth.

"We got more guards on-" Dante said until the alarm had gun off. The door to the other room was closing. I sped across the room and lifted the door up.

"Go through!" I yelled at Andrew. He ran, pulling Aiden, through the door. I jumped out of the door and quickly removed my demon tail from where the door would have landed.

Eva had her hands over her ears and she began screaming. The alarms and her screaming were both deafening. Andrew given Eva to me, I put her head on my shoulder that one of her ears would be blocked and I put my hand over her other ear. She was still screaming.

"Someone figure out how to turn off the damn alarm!" I yelled. Like a miracle, Apóy had came crashing through the roof. As he recovered from the crash he roared and the alarms stopped and so did Eva's deafening screaming. It changed into a sweet laughter, as she stretched her arms towards Apóy who seemed to growing larger.

I walked towards Apóy so Eva could pet him. He licked Eva on the check (most of her face with the tongue that big) as I patted his head. "Good timing."

"MURAAAH" He said err… barked? Or however dragons make sound.

"Now how are we going to get out?" Trish asked as she took the weapon bags off of the dragon.

"Well… we can always use Apóy." Lady suggested.

"We can't. Not all of us will fit on him. He still has to grow a few more feet for that too happen."

"He can take the kids then."

"No!" Aiden said running towards Dante and hugged his legs. "I'm not leaving! Not again!"

"Okay, okay. You're not leaving. No one's getting separated. I promise." Dante said bending down to Aiden's eye level. Trish and Lady looked at him like he was someone else.

"Who are you and what happened to the jackass we all know and love?" Trish asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I think being a father changed that…" I mumbled.

"May … may I interrupt?" Andrew asked quietly.

"What is it?" Dante asked getting up and swooped up Aiden in his arms. "We were having a family moment.

"Yes, I know. But the only way out is through those doors. And then it's only a hallway and a few rooms. Then it leads to the Wardens."

"The Wardens?" Lady asked. "What are these Wardens?"

"Apparently my siblings." I mumbled.

"What? Alyssa wasn't enough?"

"Hey. Don't look at me. I don't understand this more than you do."

"The Wardens are there, yes, but there are the… originals?"

"Is that a question or a statement. Because I don't know what else is going to be in that room other than my so called siblings."

"I'm not sure what their called. I know that the Warden's call them the Originals… or their leaders… or something. They also sometimes call them their creator."

"Oh shit." I mumbled.

"What?" Dante asked.

I bit my lip and reverted to my human form. Dante did the same.

"The doctors from the facility. Their the originals… or the creators or whatever you want to call them."

"You sure?"

"Not really. But remember what that guy said to me?"

"No not really…"

I rolled my eyes. "The creepy guy said that 'He's coming back'…"

"Then how the doctors are the originals? Since the guy said 'he'."

"I don't know, Dante. Do you want to just barge into the room and find out who 'he' is?"

"…Yes…"

"You would say that…" I mumbled.

"What's our plan than?" Trish asked.

"When do we have a plan?" I said back.

"Touché."

I sighed. Eva looked at me with her golden locks and smiled at me with that big baby smile. She placed one of her hands on my cheek and said; "Mommy! Mommy wan win!"

"What she say?" Lady asked.

"I think she said 'Mommy can win!'" Aiden answered. I smiled at that.

"You think so?" I tilted my head, Eva nodded. I gave her a peck on the forehead and then handed her to Andrew, who just basically became the baby sitter.

"Let's get this over with." I said opening the door. "I had enough of my past coming back from the grave."

* * *

**A/N: I do not know how long this series will go. I might make it longer and do some family stuff or do some side stories or just make the story line longer. Or I might just end it soon and maybe fix my _Mass Effect_ story. And when I say fix... I do mean fix... I don't like how it is... Or I will create a sequel for _First Snow Fall_. Depends on my writing mood. Reviews please! And if you have ideas, please feel free to share them! **


	9. Authors Note: Epic Failure

Soooo I just noticed that the recent chapter of _Welcome To Parenthood_ wasn't finished, but it was finished when I had originally posted it. Or at least that's what I thought. So I just did an epic fail. When I say epic. I mean EPIC fail... I had posted this back early April (I think), but it seemed sooooo long!

If I wasn't going to write another chapter for the story, I would probably never have noticed. At first I thought there was a problem with the app on my iPod, but when I found out that it wasn't... let's just say that I'm not whelmed.

So I will update the chapter (since I can't find the completed version of it I would have been screwed if it wasn't uploaded to fanfic...) and post it as soon as I can. And possibly the next chapter too.

I am sorry for this epic failure of mine.

Thank You,

**Devil's Final Cry**


	10. The Vision Edit

**A/N: I am SO SORRY FOR MY EPIC FAILURE! Here is the completed version of the chapter! I am 100% sorry! Please forgive me and enjoy! **

* * *

"Andrew, I want you to stay here with the children. Lady give him one of your guns."

"What? No."

"Lady!"

"Okay, okay." Lady handed Andrew a .45 mm pistol. "Don't shoot yourself…"

"Mommy, I want to go too!" Aiden said.

"Aiden, you know you can't come with us. It's too dangerous." I said eye level with my son.

"But dad said that we won't be separated."

"And we _won't_ Aiden. Mommy and Daddy have to take care of a few bad guys. We just want you and your sister safe. Protect your sister Aiden. Okay?" He nodded. I then whispered in his ear, "And protect Andrew, I don't think he knows how to use the gun."

"And I do?"

"I know that you're father taught you how."

Aiden's eyes widened and gasped. "How?"

"Mommy knows things." I winked at him and patted his head. "Be good. Okay? And remember what I said."

"Okay, mommy." Aiden's face went from happy to sadness in a flash. I took Aiden's hand and walked him over to Andrew who was listening and taking notes from Lady on how to use a gun.

"What are you going to do? Read your notes before you shoot? You would be dead!" Lady exclaimed.

"S-sorry! I never used a gun before."

"Jeesh. Aiden can do better and he's a kid!"

"S-sorry!"

"Stop saying sorry!"

"Sorry!"

"Oh my god…"

"Breathe, Lady. Use your anger on those who we are going to fight."

"Yes, yes." She sighed and walked over where the rest of our group were.

"Apóy I want you protect them okay? And when things get bad. Get them out of here. Got it?" The dragon nodded and then nudged me with his head. "Don't worry, boy. I'll come back. And when I do I'll make your favorite dragon ice cream, 'kay?" The dragon's eyes lit up like a childs. He licked me twice in the face, causing me to laugh. I gave him a peck on his forehead.

"Mama!" Eva cried out. "Dada!"

Dante and I walked over to our baby girl who was being held in Andrew's arms.

"Come here baby girl." Dante said as he took her from Andrew's arms and put her in his. "You be good okay?"

"M'kay!" Eva said with smiles and giggles. I don't think she really understands what was going on. Don't I wish I was innocent as she was. "Mama!"

"Hey, sweetie." I said taking her little baby hands and kissing them.

"Dawn cry mama!" She said placing one of her hands on my cheek. I looked right into her innocent greyish colored eyes. Then it was like I was sucked into another word, but a world that I couldn't do anything but watch.

It was a vision. My daughter was showing me her vision. We were in Devil May Cry's first floor. Dante sitting at his desk with his feet up reading a magazine, empty pizza boxes and empty glasses that had strawberry sundae in it. The phone rings, he sighs and drops the magazine and picks up the old phone. "Devil May Cry." He said into the phone. "No. This is not the pizzeria you moron." And hangs up. "Dumbass…"  
"Dad!" A girl's voice called out from the stairs. I followed Dante's eyes. There on the stairs was a young girl about eight or so, with long blonde hair in two curly pig tails. She was wearing a pink Lolita type dress, and a pink pair of converses.

"Eva?" I mumbled.

"Eva!" Dante said answering my question. He had a smile on his face and it seemed to light up when he looked at his daughter. When Eva was off the stairs, he walked over and picked her up and spun around causing the child to laugh. "Did you get the flowers?"

"Yes. I got a mixture of the red and white roses. Their upstairs in a vase, I'll take them out when we're about to leave. When's Aiden coming back?"

"He took a job. He said he'll back before we leave."

"Dad!" Dante stopped spinning, and set Eva down. "Aiden's only _fifteen_!"

"And you're eight. A very mature eight year-old…"

"Yes, why did you give Aiden a job?"

"He asked for it, and he's getting paid. Besides it's an easy job. Low level demon, _and _Uncle Nero is watching him."

Eva sighed and shook her head. Then a moment later laughter of two men came through the door. A tall man with silver hair and his demon arm around a shorter man with a black hair with streaks of white hair, were laughing and covered in green ooze.

"What happened?" Eva said looking at the shorter man.

"The demon exploded." The man responded. "Hey, dad, I made three hundred dollars!"

"Really? I thought it was two hundred."

"They gave him an extra hundred for finishing before church hours." The demon arm man said.

"Thanks for watching out for him, Nero." Dante said shaking hands with him.

"No problem man. Well I should be heading out, Kyrie is cooking my favorite tonight." With that he left.

"Aiden?" I said, my astral self-walked around examining the dirty kid. He was almost Dante's height, and his hair was becoming like his. "Whoa. Did you grow up, or what?"

"Come on, Aiden. Go wash up! You don't want to show up like that now do you?"

"Okay, okay. Eesh. Your sounding like Aunt Patty."

"No, Patty's worse…" Dante mumbled as he walked back to his desk. "Eva, you need help with the food?"

"Hm? Oh, no. It's all set. I made everyone's favorite sandwiches. All I have to do is put them in the picnic basket… speaking of which. Do you know where it is?"

"Hmmm… I _think_ it's in my closet…I'll go get it." He went upstairs, Eva following him. My astral self followed them like a ghost. The place looked the same but with more color, the tiles were different, and all the kitchen appliances are all new and stainless steel. On the refrigerator where images of us, and the children at different ages. There were even drawings that the kids had done when they were children. There was one drawing that was very detailed and realistic of me. There was a signature of ES. Eva had drawn it. My little girl was a special little girl.

Eva sat on the bed while Dante was taking stuff out of the closet. "Is this it?" He said holding a big wooden sewn basket, when he opened it, there was a red and white checkered cloth lining it.

"Yup!" Eva said grabbing it and running off back into the kitchen.

Dante smiled at his daughter on her way out, but the smile disappeared when he glanced at his dresser. He sighed and walked over to the old brown dresser. He traced his fingers along the edge of it collecting the dust on the tip of his fingers. Everything else was spotless, except for the dresser that had picture frames all over the top.

Dante's index and middle fingers had reached the end of the dresser. And at the end, Dante had felt what he was searching for. The carving of D + C forever with a heart around it. He smiled when looked upon the old memory.

"What you smiling at?" I said, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear me. I looked down to where he was looking at and smiled back. "Oh, hey... I remember that. It was a few days after the whole incident at the institution. We were looking for a place to stay, and we found this thing," I patted the dresser, "on the sidewalk with a for free sign. We took it and fixed up. You wanted something to say that it was ours...So you took my pocket knife and carved that in..."

Dante's eyes began to venture among the picture frames that were collecting dust, over the years that have gone. It had all our years in it from the time where I suckered him into a photo booth, to our wedding day, a collage of our honeymoon pics and the birth of our two kids. Our memories were on that old dresser.

"Eva! Get out of here!" Aiden yelled probably from the bathroom.

"Oh, grow up." Dante heard Eva mumble, as she came out of the hallway bathroom with a hand towel in hand.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Play nice you two..."

"Dad, do you want wine or beer?"

"Beer. Wine is not an alcoholic drink..."

"Yes it is..."

"Not as much as vodka or shots..."

"Why are you telling your eight year old daughter this?"

"Because my eight year old daughter is mature and won't drink until she is at least sixteen."

"Excuse me?" I said putting my hands on my hips on my astral self's hips. "She nor Aiden will be drinking until they are twenty one mister. Why am I even arguing with you? You can't even hear me for god sakes!"

"Aiden, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"We are not going to be late, Eva. Calm down, don't be like Aunt Patty." Eva stuck her tongue at her older brother.

"Well I want to get there now!" Now she was acting like a eight year old.

"Hurry up son, you know how impatient your sister gets. Eva, you done with the basket?"

"Yes, sir!" She said saluting her father.

He chukled. "Go put it in the convertible."

"Aye, aye sir!" She took the basket and scurried away.

"Aiden, you take another minute and I will drag you to the car in your towel."

Aiden came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, his hair askew and drenched. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Who knows... Just get in the car."

"Yes _sir_..." Aiden mumbled which caused him to get a slap on the back of the head from Dante.

Before leaving the second floor, Dante hurried back into the main bedroom and and opened the first draw in the old dresser, he digged through his neatly (now not so neatly) clothes and grabbed what he was searching and quickly closed the draw and ran down the stairs.

"Everyone ready?" Dante asked locking the door behind him.

"Yup!" Eva said sitting in the back seat with a smile on her face. Adien nodded and placed his headphones in his ears.

"What don't like my music?"

"Too... heavy metal..." Aiden said not sure what to think of his father's music.

"I like it!" Eva said strapping in the middle of the back seat.

"Let's go." Dante said putting the car on and switching his music on.

* * *

Their destination was a cemetery, the Sunset Rose's Cemetery to be exact. I had no idea why they were there. Maybe to see an old friend or a job.

Dante took the basket and walked past tons of graves, Sunset Rose was a very large Cemetery that held thousands of not so rested spirits, and hundreds of spirits that are just parting it up in heaven or hell or wherever.

"I'll race you to the top!" Eva said smiling at her brother.

"Aiden laughed. And ran up the hill with his sister. Dante walked behind them watching like a father would. They were running up a hill that held a giant willow tree.

"I win!" Eva said as she went through the tree's vines (or branches or whatever you want to call willow trees things...)

Through the vines was an angel grave stone. And on that grave stone was a name. And not just any ones names. It was my name.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I am SO SORRY! DX if it will happen again PLEASE OH PLEASE notify me! **


	11. Present and Future

**A/N: In my opinion, this chapter is the most... cheesiest of them all... When you read, you will understand and will either agree or disagree with me. I am sorry if it is very cheesy. **

* * *

I was half surprised and half not surprised. I mean I was surprised that my daughter just showed me a possible future where I no longer live. But I wasn't surprised that I had died so soon, I mean, maybe I was, and maybe I wasn't. I can't really tell at this moment in time. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. My daughter might be cured from the curse, but I'm still not. I could drop dead because of it anytime now.

But I couldn't just think about it now, I mean we are still in a facility where my so called siblings are. Or judges, or whatever Andrew had called them. And they needed to die, that's that. So I couldn't possibly worry over the fact that I'm going to be missing my children's lives. The depressing part was that the grave had my date of death. And boy, was it engraved in my skull…

"Cam?" Dante's asked, his voice took me out of my world and brought me to reality.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Who me? Yeah, I'm fine…"

"You sure? You look pale."

"I'm fine, Dante. Don't be such a worrywart. It's not your character," Dante laughed. "Let's get this over with. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"What's the plan?" Andrew asked. No one responded. "T-there is a plan…right?"

"Eh." I said.

"Eh? What does 'eh' mean?" Andrew said panicking.

"It means what it sounds…" I mumbled. "Let's go kick some ass!"

We took caution when walking through the hallway to the room where we are going to have our arena. When we got to the metal door, we decided to do a… _wakeup call_ per say… I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, and then let it out and took another deep breath and kicked the door, and it flying across the room. The room was huge, with a bunch of wires and tubes that were filled with naked people. It was a breeding room, where instead of being born by mothers, these things were being born by tubes. And the person breeding them was standing in the middle of the room.

"Ah, well if it isn't my daughter." The man said. The man was about Dante's height with slick gray hair. He looked young, and but his eyes were old, they looked like they had seen a lot of years. The thing was; I didn't know him.

"Excuse me?" I said confused. My father died when Dante and I (along with Apoy), had escaped the facility. Dr. Mundus, my father, did not look like this guy. Plus the last time I saw my father, he was in a wheel chair.

"You are not my father." I said at last.

"Oh, but I am." Said the man.

"My father died years ago."

"Oh, you mean, Dr. Mundus? He wasn't really your father per say."

"Excuse me?" I said again. This was becoming very confusing.

"He thought he was the father of you. But he wasn't. I am."

"I'm sorry… You lost me…"

The man sighed. "Would you like to take a paternity test?"

"No, not really."

The man sighed again. "Well then. Dr. Mundus is not your father, I am. Tracy is your mother."

"I am aware of the fact that Tracy is my mother. I am also aware of the fact that she died at the age of twenty five. He powers killed her. What I don't understand is the fact that your saying that _your _my father and not Dr. Mundus."

"Your mother's death was so sudden and tragic…" I rolled my eyes. This guy was pissing me off. "I loved your mother, but your mother didn't love me…she loved _him_."

"Who? Dr. M?" Dante asked.

"Yes, that ungrateful fool. He took everything away from me! My work, my life, even the love of my life!"

"Then how the hell am I _your _daughter? You're not answering my freaking question, crazy dude."

"We made love…or at least I made love to your mother. She… wasn't willingly to…"

My eyes widened in disbelief. "You.._you raped my mother_?" Anger shot threw me, I clenched my fist hard, my nails digging into my own skin.

"Rape, is such a harsh word…" The man said.

"You _are NOT_ my father, you fucking bastard."

"That's not very nice to talk to your father."

"Yeah, sister. That's not very nice…" A familiar voice said. Out of nowhere, a young girl appeared next to the crazy dude.

"Alice? I thought I killed you!"

"You did."

"Oh my god…" I groaned. This was not making sense what's so ever. Demons, make sense, somewhat. But living dead? Not so much…oh boy… I am going to have a major headache when this shit is over. "Why can't everything that we kill just stay dead for gods sakes…"

"Father was nice and brought me back to life…"Alice mumbled she began to play with porcelain dolls that came out of nowhere.

"Yes, yes… speaking of which… Camael, I believe it's time to meet your other siblings." The man said snapping his fingers. Mist begin to fill the room, loud noises coming from the tubes.

"I do not like where this is going…" Dante said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the man.

"You don't like where this is going? _I _don't like where this is going…"

"Now be with us my daughter! Be with your family!"

I stared at him for a couple of awkward silence, and then I licked my lips, and bared my fangs. "_Look pal_… I was _with _my _family_ before you decided to kidnap my children!"

"That's not your family." Alice said harshly, her eyes widened when I shot her a death glare.

"Now, now… there's no need for hostility."

"Old man, you have not seen hostility…"

"Now… you will either come willingly, daughter. Or we can see your term of hostile."

"Why the hell would I come willingly, you crazy old man."

"Tsk." He said shaking his head.

"Cam…" Lady said cautiously, she was backing towards the door that we came from. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

"You're not the only one…" Dante said his hand on the hilt of Rebellion.

Then all of a sudden the mist cleared up and we were facing what looked like zombies –just minus the zombie looks… But with the snap of the man's fingers their heads jerked up their eyes closed. We took our battle positions. Then just like that they attacked. They were faster than anything that we have ever faced. We couldn't help each other out, we had our own fights. Damn, this bastard is going to die…

I was facing three of my so called siblings, including Alice. They were so fast, I couldn't even keep up. I was being thrown like a doll, and boy did I feel like an abused doll. Within five minutes of the fight my lip was already bleeding, I was short of breath, and I'm pretty sure that one of my ribs is broken.

"What? Done already sister?" a boy said, he seemed to be at least thirteen years old, tall with a slim build. He had grabbed me by my hair and brought me up to his face. "You're not giving us much of a fun dear sister."

"Now, now Todd…" Alice chastened , "We need her alive."

"Why?" I managed to say.

"Alice, father told us not to tell." A girl, who apparently was Mary-Kate said, her voice soft.

"I'm not going to tell. I'm just making sure that our lovely sister stays alive."

"I rather die, than be here with you." I spit out one of my broken teeth, it didn't matter really since if I survive this, it would grow back.

Todd gritted his teeth and threw me against the wall. I slid down the wall and coughed up some blood. This was not good. Even if I were to go to my demon form, I didn't have the strength to switch. I was losing conscious. Not good.

"Father, she's slipping." Someone said, probably another sibling, who knows I many have.

"Kill the others." The man said.

_No!_ I thought, though I really did want to scream it, but my lips wouldn't part, my eyes were having a hard time staying open. I felt my body collapse to the ground, I felt like I was slipping. My eyes were closing into complete darkness.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" A voice yelled. The voice seemed very familiar, but I couldn't place who it was. Their voice brought me back to life. "Brother, how is she?"

"Not too good. She's slipping, I think one of her ribs is broken."

"You think you can heal it?"

"Probably."

"Heal. Dad and I'll help the others."

"When you're done healing join the fight!" Another voice said, it sounded awfully like Dante.

The boy, probably the brother of the girl, helped me sit up. His hands were cold and then a little bit warm. Then I got agonizing pain where my rib was broken.

"I know it hurts, but the pain will soon pass… hopefully."

I opened my eyes. Crutching in front of me was a boy of the age around seventeen or eighteen; his hair was black with a mixture of silver, his eyes a gray blue. Honestly I was looking at a younger version of Dante.

Apparently my confusion was showing on my injured face. "I know you have questions, but we need to get the others to safety." I simply nodded, the boy looked me over once more before joining the fight with the others. Alone, the girl who had screamed had defeated at least five of my so called siblings. When she was fighting Alice, she landed near me. I got a good look at her back. She had curly blonde hair that was pulled into pigtails. She was wearing a black Lolita dress, and heels that were like at least two inches. She had an arm blade, and it wasn't any other arm blade. It was _my _arm blade.

I looked between her arm blades and mine. How can she have my arm blades when I'm wearing them? It didn't make any sense. Then, something clicked inside my spinning head.

It couldn't be them… could it? I never heard of time traveling or dimension traveling (except from hell to the human world). So this is a dream right? Pinched self, ouch. Nope not a dream. This is real. Oh dear god… My daughter and son were saving me. Shouldn't it be the other way around? I'm gonna need a drink after this. Unless my poor brain decides to explode while trying to process this.

Then I looked over towards the man, that the girl called him "father", and guess what. He looked exactly like Dante…just with a different outfit. My jaw dropped and I could feel my eyes widening.

I quickly closed my jaw and began to try to get the puzzle pieces connected. And I wasn't doing much of a good job because I was getting a magraine. How was this even possible!

"You don't belong in this time!" The girl said, who if I'm right, is an older version of Eva. The same Eva from my vision or Eva's vision… some sort of vision.

"Nor do you Eva!" The man called out to her. "Why would I want to live in a world where I die? There's no fun in that! In this time I can surpass my death!"

"By doing that you screwed up the whole future!" She shot back. She was still battling Alice, but she was almost finished (Alice, I mean. Eva's almost finished battling or killing Eva). Older Eva grabbed Alice's hair and pulled. "Do you _mind_?" She then threw her across the room, pulling out a shotgun out of nowhere, Eva shot and what came after was a high pitch scream coming from Alice before she disintegrated.

"You are no fun, time traveler." The man said snapping his fingers. Lightning struck her.

"Bastard!" She exclaimed. Yup, she totally takes after me.

Eva began fighting the man, who had created to swords out of thin air. Dante, the future one, was standing in front of me, looking down at me.

"Y-yes?" I managed to say, still confuse over here.

He kneeled down so we could be eye level. "Confusing isn't?"

"You think?"

He laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"Other than the fact that my brain is having the worst migraine ever? Peachy. So you guys are from the future?"

"Somewhat…"

"What does that mean? Oh and look out." Future Dante rolled to avoid an earth attack from one of my siblings. I lifted my hand and the rocks stopped only for a few seconds before they went flying back to the user. The sibling hit the wall then was sliced in half by the other Dante.

"Eva sent us… more like she summoned us…" Silence.

"what?"

Dante laughed again. "I know, I know… it's confusing. But Eva, baby Eva, thought you were in danger, so she summoned us. I'm not really sure how this works. All I know is that man," He pointed to the sword fight between the man and Future Eva. "should not be in this time dimension. He died before _you _were even born. Dr. Mundus killed him once he found out what happened to your mother."

"And… how do you know about this?"

Dante sighed. "Can't tell you."

"Why, because the future will change? If you haven't noticed, that man over there, apparently is not supposed to be in this time. So I think the future is changed. And if he's not supposed to be in this time, then the kid napping of my- our children was also not supposed to happen. Am I making _any _sense what so ever?"

"She does have a point, old man." Aiden said coming over with two lifeless siblings, who were turning into ashes as he walked over. "We were never kidnapped, well from the future we came from that is… but since we were, its messed up the future, causing me to have new memories and forgetting certain ones."

"What memory are you forgetting?" Future Dante asked.

Aiden blushed. "Um… I'm starting to forget the first time."

"The first time of what?"

"The first time I had sex…" he mumbled.

"What?" Future Dante and I said in unison.

"I'm forgetting the first time I had sex!" Aiden yelled.

I just stared at my future son, while his future father laughed.

Just then this time's Dante, Lady and Trish came to join me in my awkward moment.

"What the hell is go- whose he?" Dante asked looking at Future Dante.

"I'm you." Future Dante said.

This time's Dante looked between me and Future Dante.

I shrugged. "Don't look at me."

"How can you be me, when I'm standing right here? You sure you're not Virgil?"

"How can I be my brother when he's dead?"

Present Dante opened his mouth but nothing came out of it for a few moments. "So you're what? From the future?"

"Yes."

"You have got to be kidding me…" Present Dante mumbled, "I can deal with demons, so called 'angels', crazy priests, and crazy scientists… but people from the future? I don't think I can handle that."

"Why not? Like you said, you've dealt with crazy priests and scientists before. So why can't you accept time traveling."

"Not in my nature."

"Oh really."

"Guys." I said, trying to get up, Aiden helped me up. The guys were continue to bicker. "Guys!"

"What?" Both Dante's said at the same time.

"Bicker later, fight now!" I shoved my way between the two and walked my way towards the fight between Eva and the past dude, who we have not yet discovered his name. Along the way I was flicking off my siblings one by one. "Eva, why don't you go play with the other guys. I got this."

Eva and the man stopped fighting. She was worn out, breathing heavily. Her body looked clean but her dress was a disaster, rips were everywhere on the dress.

"Bu-"

"Last time I checked, I'm still your mother. From the future or not."

She groaned and stomped her feet towards the siblings. Yup, she was totally my daughter.

"Want to play, daughter?" The man said bowing.

"No." The man's face frowned.

"Oh come on, Camael. It's a father and daughter bonding."

"My _father_ is dead."

No response from the old man.

"How did you even get here?"

"A kind doctor… what was her name again… Frost and I think there was another one…Heaven?"

A cold chill went down my spine, when he said his name. He was one of the doctors at the facility, last time I checked he died. The words from the mysterious man at the store came back to me. "Their coming back," he said. Right now, I see nothing of them coming back. Except for their names.

"You know I can bring them back, right?"

"Bring who back?"

"The doctors and your brother."

Xander. he was my crazy _brother_ that I had murdered back when Dante and I were escaping the facility. "I would love to see you try."

That brought a smile to his face. And then it was like a blast of wind hit me. I was sent flying to the back wall along with the others, including my siblings (dead and alive). A bright light stood where the man was, and once it faded. I saw my nightmare.

The man turned into some sort of creature. He was tall, about the height of the building. His lower half of his body was dragon legs with a giant ass dragon tail with huge pointy spikes. His torso and arms were like a giant lions. His head was a giant skeleton skull with horns.

My eyes widened at the nightmare, as he roared into the roof causing it to cave in. Eva and I had created a barrier around the group.

When the roof was done caving in on us, we let the barrier go. Only to see something that I did not want to witness in my entire life; the creature roared once more and that caused every sibling both alive and dead to get blown towards the creature. Once every sibling was either flying around him or was lying near him, the creature began to devour them.

* * *

**A/N: Cheesy? Not Cheesy? What? REVIEW! :D cookie... **


	12. Smile

**A/N: Okay. Here is the FINAL chapter. :O Final? What? Yeah, its a final because I keep putting this on hiatus. :/ I did my best to make it a spectacular ending! Enjoy!**

* * *

The man turned into some sort of creature. He was tall, about the height of the building. His lower half of his body was dragon legs with a giant ass dragon tail with huge pointy spikes. His torso and arms were like a giant lions. His head was a giant skeleton skull with horns.

Disgusting. That's just plain old disgusting. My so called "father" was eating every sibling, dead and alive. I think I'm gonna be sick.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Aiden mumbled putting his head between his knees, Eva began patting his back.

"Anyone got a plan?" Dante -present- asked. "Anyone? Going once, twice... so we got no plan?"

"We never faced a creature like this before," Eva answered. "I like my life thank you very much."

"But if you die here, in the present...your past, from the future...don't you still survive in the future?" Dante -present- asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Okay... We can go watch _Back to the Future_, later." I said making a face as the creature kept eating siblings that we were only moments ago fighting.

"Well lets go fight this thing. Plan or no plan." Future Dante said, finally piping up. "I mean neither of us can die!"

I scoffed. "Ha! Says you..."

"Mom's right, dad. Sure _we _can't die. But she can. Remember?"

"Oh right."

"Wait. Camael's dead in the future?" Present Dante said obviously not liking this at all.

"She can't be dead." Lady, (almost forgot that Lady and Trish were here too.) "She's Cammie."

"Lady, like you, Camael is also human." Trish pointed out.

"Right, but still..."

"Okay. Let's stop talking about why I shouldn't be dead in the future, and let's start talking about whats in front of us. You know a giant ugly looking..._thing_." I said gesturing towards the creature, that was _still eating_ the siblings.

"How can he still be eating?" F. Dante asked.

"Must take a lot of energy turning into a creature like that." Eva suggested. As we all stare in disgust at the creature eating, it stopped eating and looked at us with hungry eyes. "Oh shit."

The creature roared a mighty roar that shook the whole building. Then his tail came swinging at us. It was like playing the game Lightning*****. All of us jumped dodging it, but the tail went around again. Catching me and Eva off guard. We both got slammed into a wall. Our names were yelled. I heard a crack. I think one of my bones broke, either that I dislocated a bone.

While Eva and I took our time getting up from the rubble, gunshots were heard, and the creature cried in pain, small pain, which then turned out to be laughter. Both Dante's swiped the creature with Rebellion but got nothing. Eva then joined up, as I sat seeing my loved ones being thrown around like they were rag dolls.

Something in silver in the corner of my eye had caught my eye. I huffed and shook my head, smiling. I had a vision that I was dead in the future. My kids from the future came here to make sure I lived. But something deep down in me, I knew I wasn't going to make it out of here alive. Since I got to see how my kids are in the future, I know that they'll do fine.

But what about Dante? I knew he was going to miss me. I was going to miss them too. Either way I was going to die. Either by my damn disease, or with a big bang.

I'm choosing the big bang.

I got up and slowly, and in pain, walked to what had caught my eye. A bomb. A big bomb at that too. But I knew that a bomb wasn't going to kill that thing. I needed magic, a portal to take him away. And to never come back and hurt my family ever again.

I had no marker, no pencil, nothing to write with. I pulled out my dagger and sliced my palm of my left hand. With my right index finger, I dabbed it in the warm dark blood and began placing dark magic symbols on the bomb. I was never into magic, per say. But when you have nothing to do at the facility, you read a lot of books. I tired this spell once, and it worked. I made a doctor vanish.

After I was done with the symbols, I noticed something. The bomb had no trigger. I groaned in annoyance, and then it hit me. I could be the trigger. I had the power of lightning and fire.

I looked at my loved ones. They were running out of time. I was running out time. The creature was creating a portal. Probably the portal to bring back Xander and anyone else he wanted to bring back. I dragged the bomb towards the creatures feet. I was directly in front of him, and he noticed.

"CAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" P. Dante yelled. I looked at him and smiled. He began to run towards me, but I held up my hand to create another barrier. A barrier to protect them from the explosion. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE! CAMAEL!"

The creature laughed. "What do you think your doing daughter."

"For the last time. I am _not _your daughter. And it's time to say goodbye."

The creature looked at the bomb, and his eyes widened, not because of the bomb, but because he recognized the symbols. "NOO-"

* * *

The creature was gone. Exploded with in the portal. Yellow and white little ashes fell to the ground, as the barrier that Camael had to protect her loved ones from the explosion. Once that barrier fell, the ones from the future began to disappear. Dante of the present, ran towards the rubble. Screaming, and letting his tears flow.

He was on his knees when he saw her. Her lifeless body upon the rubble. He gently picked her up, placed her body on his lap, and began to rock himself back and forth. He lost the love of his life. He lost everything. Well not everything.

After the explosion Andrew and the kids emerged from the sky on Apóy. The blue skies were no longer blue, the sun hid in the dark clouds. Thunder grew loud, and the rain began to descend.

* * *

**5 Years Later**

"Aiden! Get up, you'll be late for school. And no I am not dropping you off _again_." Dante yelled from the kitchen cooking pancakes for his five year old daughter, Eva.

"I'm up! I'm up!" The black and white haired kid said walking into the kitchen with his school uniform one. "I've been up since six!"

"Sure. Go brush your teeth."

"What no breakfast? You going to starve me?" Dante tossed him an apple. "Seriously? An apple? Your making pancakes for Eva but your giving me an apple?"

"Don't you have a test today?"

"Yeah."

"Then an apple should help your mind."

"Oh my god. You've been reading parenting books. Oh god! The worlds gonna end!" Aiden said taking a bite into the apple.

"Haha, funny." Dante said placing Eva's dinosaur shaped pancake on a plate, giving it a little butter and her favorite strawberry syrup. "Eat up, princess."

Eva giggled.

"Bye dad, by Eva!" Aiden said heading downstairs.

"Bye, Aiden."

"Dad! Someone's here. Business."

Dante sighed. "Be right back."

Eva giggled and took a bite out of her pancake. The wind chimes outside on the patio began to chime. Eva turned to see what the commotion was. She turned and smiled, and giggled, clapping her hands.

"Okay, princess, Daddy's back." Dante said as he began to clean up the mess.

"Mama!" Eva called out. Dante stopped washing the dishes. He turned his head, but not all the way. "Mama!" Eva called out again. Dante dried off his hands and turned around to tell his daughter about her mother.

Only, he didn't. His hands dropped to his side, his eyes wide. Then a smile grew on his face.

* * *

*** For those who don't know what the game Lightning is, its when some one has a jump rope, or a really long thick rope, and is in the middle of a group and swung around on the ground and people have to jump over it. Basically its jump rope just minus the rope going over you. **

**A/N: Well? How did you like the ending? Was it good? Bad? Wellll?  
**


End file.
